Summer Maid
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: Noa is working for his mother this summer as a maid at a mansion he had a runin with the little brohter of the head of the mansion (MokubaNoa) AU YAOI!


Kari: well seeing as when Ryou was my favourite I came out with a lot about him, Mokie is now my favourite I guess this means that this is a Mokuba centred fic.........  
  
Yami k.: **shrug** umm......... yeah I don't care really I would like to point out that this has implied incest if you no like to bad XP  
  
Kari: **blushes** please just give it a shot it's nothing, just mentioned it's actually a Noa/Mokie again.........cause I feel like it  
  
Yami k: so standard disclaimers apply, we no own, and warnings are lemon, IMPLIED incest and.........yaoi? What else duh!  
  
Kari: some minor notes, Noa is a different person then in the show, and Mokuba is also OOC as well as Seto it's another really weird fic from yours truly.........  
  
**Start story  
  
Damn Seto leaving him here all alone, alone in the huge hose in the middle of summer. Mokie stared as his ceiling fan went around lazily once, then again and again, it produced close to no breeze and Mokuba didn't even know why it was there, after all the mansion had great central air cooling system. Hell if it was his wishes he could freeze the place over get some snow and have a snowball fight. But seeing as Seto left! He couldn't. Mokuba was very annoyed at this fact if you couldn't tell.  
  
Mokie's big room pounded with a heavy bass as he turned on this stereo out of boredom. There was nothing to do on this sweltering summer day. Swimming? No it was too hot to go out side, Video games? Nope beat the last new one yesterday, playing with Seto's new expensive technology that hadn't been released? Nope again Seto locked it up this time, damn him it was only one little mistake! Yugi's house? Not a chance the little duellist was off in America in some tournament that Seto had tried to get him to go too. It seem that recently Seto wanted him to get out more doing things on his own. Mokuba steadfastedly clung to his childhood though refusing to leave his older brother; it wasn't that he was afraid after all he WAS a Kaiba, it was that things were so perfect here that he didn't want to let go. He had all he needed games, food, big bed, his brother's big bed, a pool, central air, huge stereo system, and a private gym with trainers, plus his own soccer coach! You could see why he didn't really want to leave; he would have just lost to Yugi anyways. He would eventually getting around to finding out exactly HOW Yugi was cheating, sooner or later my diminutive friend soon. Mokuba resisted the urge to cackle evilly, he wasn't that much a Kaiba, he would leave the cackling to Seto, he looked stupid every time he tried anyways.  
  
Getting up, or peeling his lazy ass of the bed, either or, he circled his room once; there was nothing to do so he would revive an old hobby he used to have. He looked at everything carefully finding nothing out of place he decided to find what it was. What he was doing......... to most it would seem odd but to Seto it seemed right when you have everything you get bored, Seto had taken to changing to house in some way once every Friday, little things here and there some times bigger things, an extra room here a closet turned into a hi tech bathroom one month. Mokuba had been in awe over that one for a whole month he would pee nowhere else......... then Seto had gone and changed that. Damn Seto again first taking away his precious bathroom, it was a real pain in the ass to clean said the staff, and now leaving him all alone and bored at home. Sure Seto had a new plaything and Mokie was fine with that after all he knew that was not why Seto did what he did with him, it was after all Mokie's idea, Seto only got wrapped up in it because there was nothing he could deny his little brother.  
  
Mokuba looked in one of the many closets that lined the long hall; he found nothing but extra sheets. It had been a long time since he had gone LOOKING for something that Seto had changed, not since he had been looking about 4 months ago and found his brother in a hot tub that had not been there before naked with a suspiciously naked Jounnichi Katsuya. Mokie shook his head to clear the image away; it wasn't bad per say but .........unsettling I guess that's the word. Mokuba admitted he didn't go to sleep without his brother's help for a week after that. From that day on he hadn't gone needlessly wandering around his house, now that Seto had left him all alone, Mokie stopped to pout a bit, it seemed like now was a good chance to wander around.  
  
Poking his head in yet another room he found what seemed to be a boy, his height, slim long black hair, pepper grey eyes tinted with blue.........what the hell was a room of mirrors doing here?! On closer inspection it seemed it was a shower room. Blinking owlishly he slipped into the room and turned on the lights, all around him replicas of himself also looked around taking in the odd surroundings. Mokuba shrugged, his brother truly was an odd one. But hey they say that there is a thin line between genius and insanity, it seemed Seto flirted with it as bad as he flirted with that cute British exchange student named Ryou.  
  
Mokuba found this room to be quite interesting, he decided now that he would only shower in this room until Seto decided that he wanted to turn this little area into something else. Well this took care of one change three more to go, he wondered absently what else Seto could have done, this was a big house there much space it could take up to all day for Mokuba to unravel this mystery. Well that could be done, later this entire room was a big shower, why let it go to waste? There was a closet in one corner and Mokie figured out was for your clothes, on closer inspection he also found it stocked with fluffy purple and gold towels. He took off the red collar around his neck, the spiked bracelet and put then away. Next the rings were put away now Mokuba wore no more jewellery. Next the belt holding up baggy black jeans, the chains clinked when they hit the floor, they hung off the belt. The pants were next all the buttons and belts all clinking as well when they hit the floor. Stepping out of them daintily he pulled the black tank top off, on the back a pair of devil wings were painted, that came off and joined the growing pile of laundry on the floor. This left the teen and only his fishnet long sleeve shirt and a pair of black silk boxers that had a chibi blue eyes white dragon on the ass. Oh yeah, and a pair of knee-high rainbow stripped toe socks. He looked down and wiggled his toes it would forever amuse him how the material felt between his toes. Sure almost everything he owned –clothing wise- was black but he loved multi coloured socks the brighter the better, the ones with the little monkeys in the airplane were his favourite.  
  
He smirked at his reflection, the other boy copying his every movement. He hooked his hands into the band of his boxers and let those slide from his slim hips. The air was cold and he shivered slightly, the socks remained though. Next to come away was the fishnet shirt it soon too joined the rest of the clothing that had been thrown to the floor. All of Mokie's pale skin was bared to the air and he shivered again, all his skin but that of his feet because he still wore the absurd socks. Looking at himself in the mirror he decided that he liked what he saw, soccer and other various sports had toned his body nicely, lean and small, he still had some muscle though, his hair was long and shiny, he took good care of the long raven mane. Skin was pale as the moon on a cold winter day, contrasting sharply with the darkness of his hair and eyes. Grinning at himself he did a little spin all the time watching his own body move. He was beautiful and he knew it, dangerous combo.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Noa groaned, it was far to early to be awake, this was summer, he was SUPPOSED to sleep till 1 maybe 2 in the afternoon, he had been awake all night on the computer. Groaning again he looked pleadingly at his mom, this was so degrading! Pulling at his short shorts and vest he blushed thinking how stupid he looked. The shorts were small and black ending in lace around his thighs, for a shirt he only wore a black vest buttoned up and a red bow tie.  
  
"I look stupid," he said bluntly to his mother who was dressed as a french maid.  
  
"No you don't dear"  
  
"I look stupid" he stated again, why oh why had he agreed to this?!  
  
"At least you're not warm" she stated and Noa pouted, of course she WAS right, Moms are always like that, the outfit was cool in the oppressing heat. That didn't make it all better he still felt ridiculous, and hoped that no one he knew would see him. Noa thought back on what had started this whole mess with the awful outfit. He had been complaining that he didn't have a job and that he wanted to make his own money, why had he not been satisfied he cursed himself for that now. He should have seen it coming, after all his mom was pretty high up in a maid service, now he was here. Wearing a horrible outfit on the way to one of the richest people is all of Domino's house.  
  
"Can't I back out?" he whined as they got closer, it was one thing for his mom to see him in this out fit but it was another for complete strangers.  
  
"No there is a cold going around and we need all the healthy staff we can get, you said you needed the money," the mother patently reminded him. Sighing in defeat Noa slumped back against his seat in the car this was an awful mess he'd gotten into, at least it paid pretty well. No amount of money could buy back his dignity though. The Maid car pulled into the long driveway that went through a huge front lawn and Noa gaped at it, he had driven by this place with his friends but never imagined it was so big.  
  
The inside of the house was bigger and he was assigned to help in the west wing on the third floor with another boy, his name was Ryuuji, to be honest that boy scared him. He seemed to like the costumes......... He also liked to talk about this kid named Mokuba who apparently lived in this house somewhere. Shrugging it all off Noa got to work, far from the other boy. He was in one of the many halls when he heard a faint sound of music, he followed it until he was out side a door, and the music was pounding through the door. He listened a little longer just cause it sounded familiar and not know was going to drive him crazy......... At that moment the music stopped and there was movement on the other side of the door. Squealing silently Noa darted away and around the corner, no one was going to see him in this get up! He peeked around the corner slightly enough to see a Body half obscured from being in a closet; he blinked and walked away.  
  
About half an hour had passed and Noa had forgot the weird not quite encounter with the habitant of the big house. He had busied himself with figuring little things out. He had noticed that the house looked normal if you were just walking through it, if you looked closer you see small things that seem out of place. Investigate further and you find hidden rooms, not bad ones but weird little things like a snack bar that held only ice cream, or fountains that gave only apple juice. Noa closed the door to yet another of the weird rooms, so that's what his mom was talking about, this was the most interesting house to clean.  
  
"Crazy rich people" he muttered he wished he knew who lived here in this big house, all he knew was the name Mokuba and half a person he saw before. Dusting off the top of a large mirror, his little feather duster hit yet another secret switch, sighing in exasperation he looked into the newly opened room. He entered the dark cavern slowly, might as well clean this as well. He found the light switch and the lights slowly hummed to life along with the monitors that lined one wall. Blinking owlishly again he had the look of a stunner seagull before he inspected the monitors closer. It was the third floor; there was Ryuuji humming around and dusting a room that seemed to be furnished only in dark blue things. Other then that there was no movement in any of the rooms. Humming lightly himself Noa dusted the monitors, and the desks; maybe this was a security desk? In a hidden room behind a mirror? In this house it seemed logical......... he guessed. Almost done Noa looked at the monitors once again this time there was something else moving a light that was not that had not been on before. Looking closely he saw the back of a figure, it stood in a pair of boxers with a picture of the back and a black fishnet shirt, long silky hair tailed down to right above the cute little silk clad ass.  
  
Noa found his aqua eyes glued to the figure as it hooked his hands on the band to his boxers. 'Oh god, he's not gonna.........on my god' Noa let out a shaky breath, slim body arched deliciously as he removed the fish net shirt as well. Noa expected the boy to take off the socks as well but the figure didn't. Hell he didn't even know if this WAS a boy. Noa licked his lips; did it matter if it was a he or a she? Nope not one bit. As the figure did a spin Noa realized what he was doing, the room he was in was a big mirror, and Noa could see this person form all angles. He growled low in his throat, what he wouldn't give to be in that room with that delicious looking boy. He was quite sure it was a boy now, a boy with pale skin raven black hair and youthful features, and don't forget colourful socks.  
  
~~!~~  
  
After a lot of looking the small teen found the on button for the shower and cool water shot out of a hidden shower head in the ceiling drenching the teen within minutes.  
  
"Ahh!" he gasped and stepped out of the spray, it was cool, not to bad but not hot the way he liked it. Most likely so as not the fog up the mirrors. Not being able to locate the heat control he settled form just rinsing off again quickly and set about to finding the shampoo. That took another 5 or so minutes of his life, it's not like he had anything to do with them anyways. Eventually he found the shampoo and body wash in a little cupboard close to the ground. Bending over he pulled out the raspberry and vanilla scented shampoo and set to work lathering it through his hair. The shampoo lathered an off pink in his black hair; it also took a while when you have that much hair you will understand why, rinsing off quickly he finished by using the cloth glove to clean his body. Damned Seto he muttered, his missed him so much he had been gone for about three days now and would be gone for another three. The small teen wanted his brother slash part time lover. Pouting cutely he wrapped a great whit towel around his middle and left to return to his room, horny and all alone.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Noa bit his lip, the small shorts felt even worse now, he pushed away form the monitor he had to get out of here and find someplace all alone. Noa grinned, hell his mom was right about this one, this house was entertaining. Out of the secret door he came when a voice froze him in his tracks.  
  
"I didn't know that was there" the voice was light almost feminine but it belonged to a male for sure. Noa turned slowly coming face to face with a dripping wet raven-haired boy.  
  
"Ummmm" he said smartly, what else were you supposed to say? Oh yeah you can use it to watch sexy people much like yourself showering in a big room full of mirrors? Not in this life nope.  
  
"What's in it?" the seeming child continued on oblivious to the older teen's embarrassment.  
  
"Security" Noa muttered, it was then that he realized that he had left all the monitors on and this boy would soon be able to tell he had been watching him.  
  
"There are no security desks on this floor" Mokuba was confused; if Seto had put something like that in he would have told him. Looking to clear up his confusion he entered the dimly lit room, he looked around there were many monitors, he could see why the cleaning boy thought it was a security place. Mokuba was still confused, and then it all dawned on him like a light bulb turning on.  
  
"Seto you kinky bastard" there were cameras in key places around the third floor, Mokuba's room, Seto's room, and the mirrored shower room. All great places for footage not to be shown on day time television. 'Wonder where he keeps the tapes' Mokuba thought to himself, he'll have to ask Seto about it when he got home. Wonder what the cleaning boy was doing in here, his eyes flicked around, this didn't seem like a place that would get very dirty. Mokuba was a bright boy, and he looked at the monitors again, there was one trained on the shower room. An evil grin spread over the small teen's childish face, as he mentioned before he would leave the cackling to Seto, looks like he not going to be horny AND lonely for awhile anyways.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba called to the form trying to sneak down the hall, it stiffened and turned sheepishly around. Oh Yes this was far too good.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Noa looked into the wide almost blue eyes and found that he wasn't scared, that badly, more then anything he wanted to see just how soft those lips really were. He blushed and looked away, he wondered who looked more out of place him in his weird little outfit or this little angel in his puffy white towel?  
  
"Umm......... I was wondering" Mokie knew the drill most people are perverts at heart and really go for the cute innocent act. "I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name"  
  
"I'm Noa" Noa said softly, the small teen seemed harmless; kind of cute in fact and is cute little- ack! Noa blushed crimson; he did not just think that about such an innocent looking kid.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mokuba, nice to meet you" Turn on the extra charm, yep it was working that blush was all he needed to know, just push a little farther.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to meet you too" Noa blushed and stuttered, is that towel slipping?! Oh dear god it is, Noa found himself eagerly watching the pale hip slowly exposed, pale flesh. Must not drool, the towel slipping wet almost naked bishie.  
  
"So you're new then?" ooh this one was resistant, not for long. Mokuba was well aware of hungry eyes on him.........and loving it.  
  
"Umm.........y-yeah I am" Noa found that his control was slipping, he looked wildly around for a way out, finally his eyes landed on the shorter teen, the yes were deep grey almost blue and locked on to him, grasping his mind and reeling it in. Oh! What wondrous eyes this child had.  
  
"Good" Mokuba whispered the word, letting his voice and eyes convey the loneliness and longing trapped in his small body. Leaning in closer and closer he had his prey frozen to the spot, closer, his soft lips met that of his new friend in a clash of heat. Noa lost himself in it, slipping his tongue into the small mouth he let his own tongue run along surfaces and taste the other boy's sweet mouth. Mokuba twined their tongues together.  
  
"So you want to take this back to my room?" Mokuba asked, Noa was in a daze, this was not in his regular behaviour, what was he doing?! Dimly he realized he was nodding, damn teenage hormones, controlling what he did. He watched the cute boy as he followed him to the room that he had heard the music coming from before. He still wondered if this was all real I mean this was not what he defined as real, not a thing that normally happened to him.  
  
"Are you real?" Mokuba looked back to give the stunned boy an odd look, well it seemed that this one was different then most the sluts that come over to try and win over Seto; Mokuba found he didn't like them that much, they all went after him. This would be the first one he went after other then Seto, well not really there were other's this one put up a fight that's all. He grinned slightly in a way the line was oddly romantic, hadn't he heard that somewhere? Sounded like a corny pickup line, somehow he figured it wasn't like that with Noa, this boy looked sincerely confused and adorable in that maid's outfit. Mokuba suddenly realized that this boy was probably a virgin, what if had to be top?! He certainly hoped not, Mokie much preferred being on the bottom.  
  
"Your about to find out just how real I am," Mokuba grinned wickedly and led the still shocked boy to the bed, he pushed Noa onto it and smirked down at him. Noa blinked when his world fell sideways and bounced a bit, realizing he now lay on a giant waterbed he looked up at the little 'angel' smirking down at him, somehow he seemed a lot less angelic right now, maybe it was the shadow of what was going to happen or maybe it was the purely evil look reflected in those wondrous eyes of his.  
  
"Show me," Noa blushed but didn't look away as one small hand landed on the knot of the towel and slowly began to undo it. Hell at least most of him wanted this, if he really wanted to it's not like the door was locked or anything. The towel dropped away showing all, Mokuba grinned and let the eyes roam over his slim body he knew quite well that most people wanted him; he was sexy. Giving all the time he could spare Mokuba leaned over the bed, he was shorter then the other boy by a bit he crawled up the still body and ended near his chest. In the sweetest voice he could muster he asked pleasantly,  
  
"Can I take your clothes off?" the question was kept innocent but the truth behind the words, well let's say you would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not see it. Mokuba looked down at Noa waiting for an answer he already knew, Noa was blushing and squirming under the smaller teen, the cute little outfit he had on was tousled and his turquoise hair was messed out of its former perfection. Mokuba found that he had that urge to start cackling again, not wanting to ruin the mood he only grinned like a great cat and settled for playing with one of the buttons that kept up Noa's vest.  
  
"Please do" Noa replied, after all he had to do something but stammer half answeres, this time he wanted to sound cool and casual. No such luck it sounded more like a squeak that caused Noa to flush all the more. He was making himself out to be such an idiot!  
  
Mokuba grinned, he was happy; it was a feeling he hadn't had in a while, quite awhile. Since Seto left now he was truly enjoying himself. He undid all the buttons that held up the black vest, they were surprisingly easy to undo like they were meant to come off......... next came the ridicules short shorts, there were some things that a person could get used to wearing; take thongs as an example, theses lacy tight little shorts were not on that list. But much to Noa's delight and embarrassment the shorts soon followed the vest into the pile of clothes- not really a pile seeing as it was one shirt and a pair of shorts- and one towel on the floor, now he wore only his briefs. Mokuba raised an eyebrow most people he knew wore boxers but hey there were always the odd ones.  
  
Now flesh against flesh, tanned skin contrasting sharply against sun deprived skin, blushing virgin versus experienced teen. Noa meeped as one small pale hand ran down his chest, blue grey eyes locked on the trail of the hand, seeming entranced by the white on golden colours. The hand went lower, Noa was a blushing mass by this point; not really able to do much more then screw his eyes shut tight and make sexy little noises in the back of his throat.  
  
Mokuba was watching Noa, his little reactions were so cute, Mokuba had never had a virgin all to himself before and was entranced by all the little ways that he moved, the way he squirmed away from his hand but leaned into it all the same. It was amazing; he would have to remember to ask Seto if he had looked like that. Leaning back up higher he kissed Noa firmly, lips and tongue working together to gather Noa attention, hands stopped their playing briefly.  
  
"Noa" Mokuba moaned lightly pulling away from his toy, only a bit thought he could still feel Noa's panting breaths on his lips.  
  
"Yes?" Noa had long ago realized that this was it, there was no going back by not stopping earlier he had committed a lot to this young demon, ha had also realized that this child was no angel.  
  
"I want .........you, I want you in me please?" Mokuba was really hoping that Noa would agree, being top was not nearly as fun. He licked at Noa's lips I a puppyish way he didn't really want to push Noa but he was quite horny. He never would have pressured Noa into all of this is Seto had been here so in his mind it can all be blamed on the older CEO.  
  
"Yes," Noa breathed right now he was a creature of need, not quite himself, he needed Mokuba the little demon had it coming, sure technically he was giving in but if you squinted really hard it could seem like Noa was in charge. "How old are you?" it seemed like an odd question to ask at this time and Noa mentally kicked himself but it was something that had been bothering him, this boy looked like a child.  
  
"16" Mokuba said lightly, he couldn't blame the other boy though, he well aware he didn't look his age. Stretching his body he could reach the bedside table in it he questing fingers found a tube that lived there, you never know when it might come in handy- right?  
  
Sixteen?! Noa was shocked he thought fifteen, at most! Looking at the boy now as he worked to get the cap off the bottle he was holding he could see it. A certain hardness about his features, that isn't there when you don't look hard, and certain maturity. Now that he was thinking about it there also was a certain sadness that dwelled in the depths of the seeming child's eyes. Noa snapped back to consciousness to see Mokuba doing something really weird while straddling his lower torso. His eyes went comically wide 'Why are his fingers there!'  
  
"What are you doing?!" he squeaked embarrassed that Mokuba was doing that on him, embarrassed that he couldn't look away form the spectacle, he had to admit there was something undeniably erotic about it.  
  
"Preparing myself" Mokuba attempted to smirk even as his childish face twisted in pleasure. "You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you?"  
  
"No........." Noa answered slowly, how was he going to hurt him if......... still confused as all hell he blinked a couple of time before his face flushed with colour that had just started to go away. He had heard something about this before, at the time he only thought 'how the hell' but now that he was actually going to do it, it seemed so much more impossible.  
  
Within minutes Noa found himself hovering unsurely over the sprawled body of his new friend. He looked worriedly down Mokuba's pale back to the round ass, he was supposed to fit *in* there!? Biting his lip he was met with a pair of annoyed blue grey eyes, Mokuba twisted around so he could look at Noa the boy was frozen, it was kind of sweet really.  
  
"Here" Mokuba positioned Noa legs on either side of his body and made sure the angle was right, he had smeared the liquid all over Noa as well so as to make this easier on himself. Now all that was left was too......... Mokuba began to push back lightly trying to get everything right so Noa didn't need to do anything, "grab my hips" Mokuba said from between gritted teeth, this was harder to from his end. Noa's first thought was to pull away, there was no way this was going to work, the hole was to small he wasn't going to fit, Even as he thought this the tip slipped into the smaller boy. Noa moaned and gripped at Mokuba's hips tighter, this was amazing! He pushed his hips forward and was rewarded with a little more on his length slipping into the smaller boy. Mokuba moaned wantonly, Noa felt nothing like Seto it was entirely new and it felt so good, like he was on fire, a good fire mind you.  
  
"Mokuba" Noa groaned, it felt so good, Mokuba's body was so tight and warm it was swallowing him whole. He pushed in a little faster, little if no regard to Mokuba's well being. Maybe had he realized that he could actually hurt Mokuba doing this then he would have been less eager. All he really knew was that this felt good, really good. Thrusting in all the way and pulling Mokuba's hips to meet his- he was all the way in. Mokuba gave out a little cry; he was not expecting Noa to do that. But it felt undeniably good to have this boy buried all the way in him.  
  
"More" Mokuba begged, this was what he was looking for someone to tower over him and fuck him hard. On hands and knees he pushed back against the slightly stunned older boy. Noa was in heaven Mokuba was heat all around him, burning consuming but oh so welcoming. Mokuba shifted against him pumping more pleasure to his hazed mind. Noa was a fairly bright kid even when filled with pleasure and caught on. He pulled out till only a small bit was left and thrust back in hard and fast trying to get the most pleasure out of it. Judging from the loud cry that echoed his own Mokuba thought it was good as well. "More!" The raven-haired teen wailed, he needed it to feel dominated; he needed that feeling of being filled roughly. Noa gave him more, and more and more. The harsh cries filled the room, Mokuba's higher voice mingling with Noa's lower one. Pleas for harder and faster were answered as both of them built up speed and passion. Fired roared higher and higher Mokuba was in that little state of mind where all that mattered was getting fucked into next week, Noa was quite happy doing so. Mokuba's waterbed bounced in time with them and thrust Mokuba back up at the body coming down it coupled into an extraordinary feeling.  
  
Giving off one last cry Mokuba came all over his sheets, slim body arched off the bed head thrown back hair plastered to him with sweat. He let out a howl and clenched all this muscles and spasms rocked him overwhelming his senses. Noa's eyes widened when this happened, it all of a sudden had gotten tighter it was like the boy's body was trying to milk him. He let out a groan and slammed back into Mokuba into the ecstasy and yelped as orgasm hit hard.  
  
Afterglow was Mokuba's favourite part of sex aside from sex itself, he lay with Noa almost crushing his fragile body but didn't seem to mind. He felt warm and loved, it was awkward he didn't even know this boy's last name. Oh well don't look a gift horse in the mouth he thought, soon followed by what the hell does that mean?! All rambling thoughts aside he turned to look closely at his chosen toy, Noa's hair was stuck to his forehead and his large aqua eyes were closed his breathing slowly coming under control, his cheeks were flushed. Then it hit him, this boy looked freakily like his brother, weird. It's not like he picked him for that sure he missed his brother a lot but he wasn't some kind of obsessive or anything, Noa happened to be handy at the moment. Shaking his head slightly he curled up to Noa's warmth more, he suffered form constant cold, even after sex. Damned central air, trying to freeze him in the middle of summer.  
  
"So Noa doing anything tomorrow after school?" Cue evil grin.  
  
Kari: done and done  
  
Yami k.: took to long  
  
Kari: it is long!  
  
Yami k.: review leave comments whatever  
  
Kari: yeah! 


End file.
